


Anything But Disappointing

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, F/M, M/M, Multi, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The regular post-lunch conversation gets a little spicy, but it's not until later that Darcy realizes Steve wasserious.





	Anything But Disappointing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by emma98 on tumblr. ♥

“A threesome?” Darcy laughed and pushed away from the desk, her chair rolling backward until it hit the lab bench behind her. “No thanks. If I wanted to disappoint two people at once, I’d go out to dinner with my parents.”

Jane laughed, but Tony chimed: “Who says you’d be disappointing?” Darcy threw a wad of Jane’s discarded notes at him, and it bounced off of Bruce instead. “For the record,” Tony continued. “Mark me down as a yes.”

“I wasn’t asking  _ you _ ,” Steve mumbled, his ears going pink. Pink _ er _ .

Darcy was just about to say something like, “Why do you ask?” but something started beeping on the other side of the room and Jane gasped and dashed off to see what it was, and in the meantime, Bruce, who was redder in the face than Steve was, said, “Why are we even  _ talking  _ about this?!”

Why  _ were _ they talking about it?

Steve had come to the lab after lunch, like he usually did, and they started talking about nothing and everything like they did every day. “What are your Thanksgiving plans” turned into her treatise on “Why you should never go to your high school reunion unless you weigh the same as you did when you were eighteen and look ten times better,” which became “what’s the weirdest place you’ve kissed someone” followed soon after by “have you ever had a threesome?”

“I should get going,” Steve said, as Jane returned with new data and started scribbling excitedly in her notebook, and Bruce tried without success to get Tony to stop telling the tale of his most recent sexcapade.

“Later!” Darcy said, and waved, checking out Steve’s back side as he exited the lab. She hated to see him go, but she  _ loved _ to watch him leave.

Darcy didn’t think much about the conversation that afternoon until Steve wasn’t in the kitchen when she got there after work. She eyed Bucky, who was sitting at the counter and eyed her back. Then she shrugged and started getting stuff out for chocolate chip cookies.

“Those for Stevie?” Bucky asked a few minutes later.

Darcy started—he was much closer than she’d realized. “Uh, I guess. I mean, they’re not  _ not _ for him.”

“You know he’s sweet on you, don’t you?”

Frowning, Darcy turned away from the counter to find that Bucky was boxing her in. “ _ Sweet on me _ ? Are you delusional? I thought you two were—”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe we are. Why should that stop him liking you?”

“Be...cause?” Darcy replied, trying to think of a reason. “Monogamy? Is a thing?”

“Maybe for some people.” Bucky smirked and glanced down at her lips. 

“Wait,” Darcy said, ducking out from under his arm and dancing away. “Was that—this afternoon—”

Bucky nodded. “He said you were worried about disappointing us.” He smiled that cocky, confident, Sergeant Barnes smile and winked at her. “Trust me, doll. You’d be anything but disappointing.”

Darcy’s mouth fell open in surprise. It wasn’t as though she’d never thought about it.  _ It  _ being a threesome, and specifically with Steve and Bucky. But they were her  _ friends _ , and she’d never have admitted  _ that  _ particular fantasy in a thousand years. 

But fantasy was different from reality... wasn’t it? “Shouldn’t we... talk to Steve about this before we...” 

The heat in Bucky’s eyes silenced her, and she only escaped being drawn into them by the oven, buzzing to let her know it was hot enough for the cookies that weren’t even on the pan yet.

She took a deep, calming breath as he stepped back so that she could busy herself with the cookies.

He watched her for a while, leaning against the refrigerator, then cleared his throat as she put the cookies in the oven and set the timer.

“Where were we?”

“Uh... talking to Steve?” Darcy reminded him.

“Want me to go get him?”

“Get who?” Steve asked, likely drawn by his destiny-like connection to chocolate chip cookie dough.

Bucky grinned. “We were just talking about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Steve said, sidling over to the bowl of cookie dough and waiting patiently for Darcy to get distracted by something before he ate half the batch, like always.

“Maybe,” Darcy said, pinning him with her gaze. “That depends.”

“On what?” he asked, flicking a questioning look at Bucky.

“On whether or not you like me.”

“Of course I like you, Darcy,” Steve replied easily, but he blushed a little too much for the claim to be entirely platonic.

“Is that why you decided to sound me out for a threesome in the middle of the  _ lab _ , in front of  _ Tony _ . Jane I get, she doesn’t hear anything unless it’s data or Thor-related, and Bruce’ll keep his head down and his mouth shut no matter what crazy stuff we talk about, but  _ Tony _ ? Come on, Steve.”

“I...” Steve began, shooting eye-daggers at his boyfriend over Darcy’s head.

“That kind of thing should really be discussed in private,” she told him, moving the cookie dough away so it wouldn’t disappear the second her back was turned.

“In the privacy of the common kitchen,” Bucky agreed, sidling up behind her.

Steve looked between them. “So you’ve been talking in the kitchen?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Bucky turned on the come hither and ratted you out,” she tattled. “The playing coy thing is cute, but can we skip that part?”

“I’m okay with that,” Bucky said. Darcy felt his hands on her hips, and saw Steve’s eyes darken.

“Are... _ you _ okay with that, Darcy?” Steve asked. “With... this?”

“You mean with you,” she clarified, stepping closer to him. Bucky followed, his hands never leaving her.

“Well, I... thought you were worried about—”

Darcy interrupted by fisting her hand in Steve’s shirt and yanking him down to kiss.

“That didn’t seem very disappointing,” she told him when she leaned away. Bucky took Steve’s stunned silence as his cue to start kissing Darcy’s neck. “Though... if things work out between the three of us, I should really introduce you to my parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should leave a comment. Maybe something like "how dare you write my favorite ot3" or perhaps "Kudos means glory in ancient greek. Have some more glory!" or the weirdest emoji you can think of.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/166833342953/anything-but-disappointing-prompted-by)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
